Never Again
by canthelpbutnotice
Summary: Not really a Trory. Tristan's thoughts during the C-SPAN speech and why he never returns. Plays on some invulnerabilities I made up.


A/N - This came to me...I don't know when. I was contemplating on a legit reason that Tristan never found his way out of military school, couldn't find one, and made up a really fake scenario. Takes place in that one episode where the speech happens and Paris is a mess, can't remember the name or most of what happened. From Tristan's POV mostly. Stop rambling now. Bye.

Tristan walked into the General's office and sighed heavily. Explaining his presence to the ever present secretary she directed him to a chair before standing and lightly knocking on the door marked 'Private'. Being dismissed for the moment she turned back and informed him that the General was in the middle of a phone call and would be with him shortly if he would just wait a few minutes.

Since he was expected to answer Tristan nodded his head but found nothing to say. Settling down into the semi-comfortable chair he wracked his brain for anything that might constitute being called here. Finding nothing he turned his attention to the small TV set on the corner of the secretary's desk. He looked at the secretary surprised that she was actually paying attention to it and decided to catch up on whatever was going on.

The channel was most likely permanently set on C-SPAN since world events was all this school was geared towards. At the moment there was no one especially noteworthy on the stage though the background did look strangely familiar to him. The words scrolling on the bottom of the screen changed from "Statistic: 95% of high school students do move on to college" to "Chilton Prepatory Academy". He blinked his eyes rapidly but the words didn't dissolve into a different, more reasonable headline.

He tried again but the mirage continued. This time someone had walked up the stage and to one of the two podiums set up. The speaker said some opening words but he stopped hearing anything after the words "Lorelai Gilmore" repeatedly echoed in his head. 

Rory took the stage graciously and began her speech nervously though he noticed none of this. She faltered for a moment after a certain part of her speech was finished not that he knew what the topic was. He began to worry for her reputation but after a moment's pause another voice started up.

His gaze turned to the right side of the screen and immediately identified Paris. He still wasn't paying attention to much of anything but could see that she wasn't doing well and that what she was saying wasn't going over well either. Rory interrupted her a little belatedly yet he didn't realize that she had started talking again. 

His entire being was focused on Rory and how much he could discern of her in this short period of time. A million thoughts and questions pertaining to everything related to her raced through his mind though it could not answer any of them. He was broken from his thoughts only after the moment that Rory ushered a devastated Paris off the stage and out of sight.

A second later the General emerged from his office without any announcements. The school was extremely old-fashioned, no intercoms, almost no phones, and definitely no computers. Unfazed by his presiding officer's surprising presence he stood up and obediently saluted. Following behind the large man he sank into another one of those semi-comfortable chairs after the General himself had taken a seat.

Then the General began his lecture. He commented on how well Tristan had been doing in his short time there. Also, how quickly he adapted to discipline as if he had been waiting for someone to introduce structure into his life. And then, in short, he offered him a second chance. He mentioned all the things worth returning for and the items flashed through Tristan's mind.

'Family'

As if you could call them that.

'Friends'

That have already forgotten about him.

'Maybe even a girlfriend'

First thing to pop into his mind: Rory. Like she would want anything to do with him.

He thought of what seemed to change after he left. His parents had one less problem to worry about besides their ruined reputations. His friends had most likely chosen someone else to even out their circle. And Rory. From the looks of it she was just as successful without his tampering and appeared to be on steady terms with Paris.

The General interrupted him by repeating his name. Since many of his classmates would have jumped at the chance, Tristan's momentary pause was unsettling.

Speaking for the first time in a long while, Tristan softly responded, "If you don't mind, sir, I would like to continue my education here for as long as possible." Without waiting for his superior's reaction he stood, saluted, and left the office in stunned silence.


End file.
